


The Way To A Man's Heart

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, NSFW, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi, aged-up, billionaire Kirishima Eijirou, sex worker Bakugou AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: This is a lot of fluff and a lot of smut- if either of those things make you uncomfortable, this may not be the story for youIf you like that kind of stuff, well.....Hey, how you doin? lol ;)As always, please enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment or suggestion! I love hearing from you guys!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. Ch. 1

Ch. 1

He stared around his mansion, disappointed. Long corridors, devoid of life; Front parlor, empty; Dining hall, dimly lit and looking like a ghost town. Forever alone.   
That feeling...that feeling kept digging at him, clawing his chest open and shrouding his heart in misery. He had to try, tonight; He couldn't stave off the desire any longer.

Kirishima couldn't say when it had started. His job was stressful, with long hard hours, and a lot of back breaking projects. He was at the ground floor, making all the charts, holding all the meetings, and being at everyone's beck-and-call, as was expected of his position. He had no time for a social life; He barely had time to go to the gym anymore. He usually just did whatever exercises he could DIY at home. 

Kirishima sighed, exasperated and lonely. His weary eyes fell to his cell, contemplating whether or not he would go through with his plan. If he didn't, he would continue this pathetic existence of rising, working, and resting alone. But, if he gave in; if he tried...No; Kirishima was very wealthy because of his hard work, but he was not happy. There was one thing, however, that he made time for.   
Ring, ring.

"Hello, and welcome to the Dreamer's Desire hotline- Do you have a specific star you would like to speak with or shall I set you up with someone in queue?"  
Kirishima was done hesitating. "Set me up with Zero," he said impatiently.  
"Very good sir; transferring you to Ground Zero."

The name doesn't sound very appealing, but the explosive personality of the man on the other end was a perfect match.

Silence as the line is transferred, and then a sultry voice whispers,"Well hello there, I'm Ground Zero, and who will I be spending the night with?"   
Kirishima sucks in a breath before responding. "Hey Zero, it's me again."

"Ahh, well good evening Mr. Kirishima- I trust your work has exhausted you enough to make you tense and in need of a..special touch," the man's voice lilted in a saucy tease.   
Kirishima snorted with a smirk, "You have no idea, Zero."

"Well not to worry, Mr. Kirishima, I'll set all that tension free. What kind of a mood are we in tonight? Sultry and sweet? Or degrading, graveling and dirty?"  
Kirishima chuckles. "You know me too well, GZ, but I actually have a special request." 

"Oh? You have my attention, baby."  
"Can you call me? If I hang up?"

The man on the other end seemed to understand instantly. "But of course. Good bye, Mr. Kirishima."   
Click.

The redhead took a few deep breathes before his cell lit up with a call.   
"Hello?"  
"Hello again- my line is not recording, so what did you want? Something extra dirty? 'Cuz ya know, I'm not required to be a flirt anywhere other than work...," he teased.  
"Something like that," Kirishima said, a bit of nervousness entering his voice. "Something not allowed."

A pause; then, "What kind of 'not allowed' we talkin? I'm not gonna get murdered or something, am I? 'Happen to be okay with my life, thank you very much."  
Kirishima chuckled. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm going to have you killed if you refuse, Zero."

A gravelly laugh comes from the other end. "Okay, so what then?" 

Kirishima ran a hand down his face. "Can you, uh- can, uh," Kirishima floundered, his courage leaving him. The man on the other end gave a sigh.

"What is it? You want a dick pic or something? A video? Ya know I'd do anything for my best customer, but I don't have a whole lot of time before my sup' notices I'm not on a ca-"

"Zero."  
"Huh?"  
"Can you come over?"

A pause. 

"You want to meet up?"  
"Yes, if you are willing," Kirishima said calmly. 

Ground Zero gave a throaty laugh. "Huh, well I suppose I can give you that for all your continued loyalty. I get done at 8; Send me the address. Bye, Mr. Kirishima."  
Click.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a longer one~giving a little insight into their connection. Enjoy!

Ch. 2

By 8:15pm, Kirishima had his house completely cleaned and had excused his staff for the night. He took it upon himself to cook the meal for Zero, hoping the gesture would feel more personal. For a long time, he had questioned why this phone- sex worker had become so important to him; It was more than the stress- relief outlet, or the sexual release- there was something deeper, and tonight, he would finally tell him what it was. 

His phone screen lit up with a call from an unknown number.   
"Is that you, Zero?"

"Yeah, and I think you gave me the wrong damn address. The place I'm standing in front of is a huge- ass mansion with a wrought iron gate. Couldn't get in there if I tried."

Kirishima snickered and pressed the lock release. "There, gate's open. Come on up." Before hanging up, he could hear Zero's exasperated 'gotta be fuckin' kidding me' under his breath.

Kirishima waited anxiously behind the door for Zero to get there. He fussed with a loose tuft of hair from his low ponytail, trying unsuccessfully to tuck it back in. He had contemplated leaving his hair down altogether, but didn't want to come across too relaxed, or lazy even. Though the offers of pictures and videos had been made before, neither Kirishima nor Ground Zero had ever seen the other, attempting to keep a 'professional' relationship, or as professional as one could be in a phone- sex scenario. He hoped he lived up to Zero's expectations. 

A knock at the door. A deep breath, and Kirishima opened the door.   
He was greeted by a glimmering set of garnet eyes staring right into his. The man before him was about as tall as he was with fair ash blonde hair that spiked up in all directions. Even with his baggy pants and loose sweater, Kirishima could see his broad shoulders and prominent hip bones.   
"Ground Zero," Kirishima said, voice weak at the sight of the other.

"Katsuki Bakugou," the fair blonde said, stepping past Kirishima and into the manor. "If we're going to be fucking, at least use my name."

"Right- Uh, thanks. Thank you for coming. I appreciate your time," Kirishima said with a blush.

Bakugou turned to eye the man. "Huh. You're certainly not what I expected. And don't thank me for this- we're literally screwing in a matter of minutes; it's not like I rescued your puppy."

Kirishima gave an apologetic chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Right, sorry."

"Tch, whatever. Let's do this," Bakugou said, going to pull his sweater up and off. Kirishima lunged forward and held the hem of the shirt down. "Wait! Why don't we eat first?" 

Bakugou stared back at the man, dumbfounded. "Eat? What do you mean?" 

"I made dinner for us," Kirishima said with a soft smile. "I figured you hadn't had a chance to eat since you got off so late, and I wanted to do this for you. Come, this way," he sang, gently taking Bakugou's hand and leading him to the kitchen. Kirishima pulled out a chair, indicating it for his guest, and slid his own chair in next to Bakugou's The meal he had made sat warm and ready to eat in front of them. Bakugou gaped open mouthed at the feast. 

"Please, help yourself to whatever you'd like. I have prepared roast cornish game hen with a parsnip puree, scalloped potatoes au gratin and a radicchio salad. There is a lite gravy for the meat and a citrus vinaigrette if you'd like for your salad. There is also a pairing of a dry Cabernet in front of you, if you so choose."

Bakugou just stared at Kirishima, unbelieving. 

"You..you made all of this?" not trying to hide his incredulity. 

"I did, yes. I hope you enjoy it." 

"I can't believe you! Ha! You eat like this all the time?? Damn!" Bakugou exclaimed, excitedly digging into the meat. Kirishima paused for a moment at this, but said nothing, choosing to save it for later. For now, he was content to watch Bakugou scarf down his food like a ravenous wolf. 

When Bakugou finished with a contented sigh, Kirishima wiped his own face with his napkin and asked, "Did you like your meal?"

Bakugou snorted. "Hell yeah; I haven't eaten that well in a long time. I'm pretty jealous of you Mr. K. Just over here livin' the high life! I'd give anything to eat another meal like that."

Kirishima smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged." 

Bakugou gave him a confused look. "You tryin' to say we're gonna be shackin' up a lot or somethin'?" Kirishima's eyes widened, and his cheeks blushed bright red. He cleared his throat and held his hand out. "Shall we go rest awhile?"

"Don't you mean fuck? Not much resting involved." 

Kirishima chocked again, but recovered. "We should rest a bit first, so we don't fall ill." 

Bakugou shrugged and allowed Kirishima to lead him up a flight of stairs and own a long corridor to a dimly lit room. An enormous flat screen stretched the entire length of room, and a plethora of different lounge chairs and couches surrounded it. "Whoa! Personal theater!" Bakugou exclaimed as he plopped down onto a large sectional sofa. Kirishima turned the TV on and sat, very straightly, on the other end of the sofa. Bakugou took notice.

"Uh, I know I'm a sex worker, but I don't have any diseases, ya know- doesn't really work that way over the phone." 

Kirishima turned a new shade of crimson. "Of course not; I was only trying to give you space so you could relax and feel comfortable." 

Bakugou openly cackled. "I have no idea what game you're gettin' at man. You're one of my sweetest, non- pervy customers, you have the manners of a saint, and even when you ask me over to bang, you feed me and care for me like I'm some maiden you're courting. What gives?" 

Kirishima turned, hiding his face and was silent for a while before responding. "You're a human being, not a piece of meat. You shouldn't have to deal with such vile treatment. I can and WILL always treat you with respect. You deserve better than the life you're living." 

Bakugou stared at him quietly, expression sinking into a sneer, before standing. "I think I've relaxed enough. Let's do this."

Kirishima looked up to him sullenly, but nodded and led the way to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit angsty, but don't worry all you fluff-lovers! It will get better! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, suggestion or question- love you guys!


	3. Ch. 3

Ch. 3

Kirishima opened the door to a large room at the end of the hallway. Bakugou was struck dumb with the vast size of the room, from its' vaulted ceilings to the exquisitely adorned garden-view windows. A giant oak four-post bed with blood red sheets and a large number of fluffy pillows on it sat on the far left side of the room. Bakugou yanked Kirishima by the arm and led him to the side of the bed. He pulled the sweater off of himself in one fluid motion. He put a finger under the hem of the redhead's dress shirt and tugged. 

"Off," he commanded, as if the redhead did not understand the simple motion. With sad eyes downcast, Kirishima unbuttons his blouse and let's it fall gracefully to his feet. Bakugou gives a predatory hum at the sight before him, and brings his hand to the other man's chest. Kirishima shivers as the blonde runs his hand down a pec, gently squeezing, and onto his chiseled abs admiringly. 

"Well Mr. Kirishima, never would have guessed by how exhausted you always sound that you would have time to sculpt these," he said, purring and giving the man's V-line a quick thumbing. He made his way back to Kirishima's chest and tried to shove him until the bed, but the redhead didn't move. "Down." Bakugou growled as he tried again to push the other man onto the bed, but Kirishima didn't go down. Bakugou looked up to the other man to see a great sadness in his eyes. Bakugou's eyes widened, confused. He had barely touched him- was he really that affected? he wondered. When their eyes met, Kirishima brought his hand up to join Bakugou's on his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Bakugou glared at the other man, personally offended, and swatted his hand away. "Oh what the fuck is this?! What is your problem, huh? he spat through gritted teeth. 

The other man simply looked back down at the floor. Bakugou snapped, grabbing a fistful of Kirishima's hair and yanking his head backward so he forced the man to meet his eye. "Oh for Fuck's sake! I don't have the patience for this. What is it? Am I not good enough for you? Too poor for your rich boy ass? Or does my life just seem too sad and pathetic compared to yours? Huh? HUH?! Well I don't need this! I don't need your fuckin' pity!" Bakugou turned to storm out when a strong hand clamped down on his wrist and whipped him around, right into Kirishima's chest. Before he could yell at the man, Kirishima softly crashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry, this one is a bit short, but more to come~They have a little heart to heart next chapter, and then on to the fun! Stay tuned!


	4. Ch. 4

Ch. 4

Before he could yell at the man, Kirishima softly crashed their lips together. 

Bakugou was stunned, his limbs losing their fight and going slack. Kirishima pulled back just enough to lock eyes with Bakugou. His eyes were still crestfallen, but held conviction as he whispered to his companion, "I believe you have misunderstood my intent. Yes, I did invite you here for sex, but not because I feel bad for you or look down on you. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you you what I'm feeling- that I care about you. I don't want to just use you like those other people who call you. You and I have a special connection, I feel it. That's the reason you agreed to come tonight, right? You feel it too?" He paused, waiting for a response. When none came, he continued. "It feels as though you and I have spent many a night together; teasing one another, talking of our worldly problems, delving into our dreams for the future, and speaking on such an intimate level that had little to do with the intimacy of your career. I feel as though you've held me in your arms as I've cried, that I have consoled you when you were angry and belittled, that we have kissed away each others' fears, all without ever having met one another! I've never heard of such a simple relationship with all the complex passion and security of a marriage! I could not have dreamt up a more infatuating bond for us! You can't tell me that there's nothing here."

Bakugou stood silently watching the other, not knowing what to do or say. Kirishima continued. "I don't pity you, Bakugou. You are stoic, independent and full of life! Your energy captured me from the first time I heard it, and I want to hear it more. That's why I did all this; I don't pity you, I envy you! and I am a bit selfish too. I wanted to keep that little bit of explosive spark in my life, always. I wanted to pamper you and shower you with kindness and affection in the hopes that maybe you would want to come back on your own, or that, maybe, you would want to stay.."

Kirishima stopped and looked up at the man in front of him, searching for a reaction. He closed his eyes, and tried once again, letting his heart do the talking. "I hope I have not offended you; it was never my intent. I just wanted you to know you are loved and valued, not just wanted. I would love nothing more than to care for you, as long as you'll have me, just as we've done in every private conversation, every soft promise to talk to each other again soon. Sorry, IF you'll have me, that is."

Finished, he lifted his eyes to the other man's. Bakugou let out a shaky breath and a single tear fell. "You..you love me..?" He stared at the redhead incredulously. "How..? How could you love someone you don't know? How could you possibly love someone like me? You don't know of my history, or the things I've had to do to BE that independent person you talk about! Please, don't give me that shit, just to end up taking it away in the end! How could I keep living this stupid fucking waste of a life if you were no longer in it!!" the blonde shouted into the dark, trying to voice the logic, even if his heart was shattering to pieces. He scanned the other man's face, desperately praying for comfort, yearning for the truth. "You love me still...?"

"Yes, yes I do love you; I've never doubted that for a second. And even though I don't know those things about you yet, I know that in time I will learn them, and our connection will only grow; There is nothing about you that could ever make me stop loving you," Kirishima encouraged with a tender smile, drying the other's tear. 

Bakugou snorted. "A poor decision on your part, really. But too late for you, no substitutes, swaps or returns now; you're stuck with me, Red." 

Kirishima cracked a smile and both men chuckled at the joke. As the laughs died down, Bakugou took a calming breath and smirked. "Well, I still came here for a job, and you've done more work tonight than I have- so now, you're gonna sit back and 'relax,' got it big guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww <3 Just a little feels sprinkled in there for ya :) *explosive spark*- Ha, you see what I did there? Ha, ha? lol (Sorry, the author is running on little sleep, she had to)
> 
> Next chapter starts the NSFW content, and that carries on through to the end, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please skip~ Otherwise, enjoy!


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tender confessions to follow~ <3

Ch. 5

Kirishima's eyes went wide and his cheeks dusted with a cute pink as he gulped and nodded. Bakugou snickered at his trepidation, leaning in until his lips ghosted over the redhead's. "Let me take care of you now, Mr. Kirishima."

"Eijirou," Kirishima said, breath hitching, "Please, call me Eijirou."

"No," Bakugou remarked, teasing as he licked a stripe across Kirishima's lower lip. "I haven't earned it yet."

Kirishima let out a soft moan, and Bakugou smirked as he connected their lips in a tender kiss. He swiped his tongue against the other man's lip again, and the redhead gasped as the blonde shoved him down onto the mattress. "Well Mr. Kirishima, you never did answer my question from earlier- are we going soft and sweet or hard and dirty?"

Kirishima smiled up at him serenely, bringing a hand to caress Bakugou's cheek sweetly, and Bakugou's heart fluttered. "Whatever you want, you can have; I'm all yours."

Bakugou closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. "Damn, you're making it really hard to remember why I cam here." 

Kirishima sat up and brought his forehead to the blonde's, and spoke in a whisper so tempting he could feel his very soul wanting to comply, "So forget."

Not needing to be told twice, Bakugou lunged at the redhead, throwing them back onto the bed in a heated kiss. Bakugou let his hands roam the sculpted abs and pecs of the sturdy man below him, craving the feel of his soft skin pulled taut over mountains of muscle. He dove in again and again for kiss after kiss, never feeling like he could get enough. Kirishima tangled his fingers in all those blonde spikes as he held the other man as close as he dared. His gasp turned into a whine as his lover worked his way down his neck and chest, leaving sweet blooming purple markings as he went. 

"I can't believe-" Bakugou started, panting as he went to remove Kirishima's belt, "that we are doing this. You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He felt Kirishima's breath stutter as he finally lowered the other's boxers to reveal his throbbing hard- on. Bakugou looked up to the other man under hooded eyes. "And I **never** have done this or wanted to do this with **any** of my clients," he said, licking his lips suggestively.

"Well I must just be lucky then?" Kirishima sighed with a cute wink, drinking in the feel of Bakugou's gentle touch on his skin. Bakugou snickered. "Oh no, there's no luck involved here baby, I've had my heart set on you for quite some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hope you're enjoying it! 
> 
> Any comments, feel free to leave em! I love to hear from you guys <3


	6. Ch. 6

Ch. 6

With a final sultry smirk, Bakugou went to work, licking the pre-cum from the other man's throbbing member. The redhead moaned out his name and cursed as the blonde lowered himself to swallow him to the hilt. 

"Oh Bakugou," Kirishima stuttered, gently carding his fingers through soft blonde locks and massaging his shoulder, "you feel so good."   
Bakugou hummed against the man's length, making Kirishima whine and writhe in the sheets. Bakugou continued his ministrations, yearning to hear more of Kirishima's pleasureful sounds, wanting to make him beg for more. His tongue glided leisurely up and along the redhead's shaft while softly kneading his balls. Kirishima whimpered, back arching and finger nails scratching into Bakugou's scalp. Bakugou moaned this time, practically wanting to beg him to do it again. He didn't want to stop, but there was plenty more he had planned for their visit together. He released the redhead with a 'pop' and sat on his abdomen. "Alright, you think you're ready baby?" his voice dripping with desire. 

Kirishima flushed and placed a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. Cute, Bakugou thought. Kirishima cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Actually, I...well, I was hoping maybe I could.."

"You could what?" Bakugou smirked smugly. "Ya know, we're already naked, and I just had your dick in my mouth- we're way past shy at this point."

Seeming to gather his courage, Kirishima lowered his hand and nodded. He sat up and pulled Bakugou closer, so they were chest to chest. Kirishima took a deep breath and tried again. "I was hoping I could...no, I can- Uh.. Fuck it; I want to make love to you Bakugou." 

Bakugou blushed wildly, stunned into silence for a moment. He leaned his head into Kirishima's shoulder, trying to hide the flush blossoming on his cheeks and spreading quickly to his neck. "Love huh? You weren't messing with me before?"

Kirishima sat Bakugou back, forcing the blonde to meet his eyes. "No, I wasn't; I would never do that to you. I'm never been more serious about anything. I meant everything I said. Everything I am, everything I have, I want to give to you." 

Bakugou blinked, squirming a bit in embarrassment. "And you're sure that's not just this guy talking for you?" he said, giving the other man's cock a quick squeeze. 

Kirishima looked right into Bakugou's eyes, saying resolutely, "My admiration for you is not based in lust. The physical aspect of our relationship could completely diminish and I would still desire your tenacity, crave your laughter, and treasure your charm." 

Kirishima gently brushed a blonde tress from Bakugou's eye, letting his fingers linger on his strong cheek bones and pronounced jawline. Bakugou eyes grew serene, taking Kirishima's hand and placed a soft kiss to it. He looked deep into the other man's eyes. "Okay. I concede; I want your love, Eijirou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tender sweet-nothings before the harder stuff <3 Hope you're enjoying the story! Stay tuned ;)


	7. Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ the next 2 chapters have NSFW content~ view at your discretion!

Ch. 7

Kirishima gave a small giggle, pulling Bakugou into a tight hug before turning to place sweet kisses down his neck. Bakugou whimpered quietly at the soft touches, nuzzling into the crook of his lover's neck. Kirishima's strong hands tenderly rubbed down the blonde's shoulders, arms and back, massaging as he went, causing sweet, soft mewls of pleasure to slip past the blonde's lips. Bakugou's head was spinning; the feather- light touches tickling and soothing his bare skin. Trying to regain control over his partner, Bakugou lowered the redhead's hands to his ass with a mischievous snicker and hissed in his ear, "Let's spice this up a bit, lover boy."

He could feel Kirishima's muscles stiffen and his breath hitch, and he could feel his erection pressed up against his own crotch as the redhead squeezed his plump backside. Bakuguo bit his lip, stifling a whine, trying not to think of how badly it affected him to have the redhead palming his ass. Bakugou rolled his hips provocatively into the redhead and whispered in his ear, "You have a little something to loosen me up?"

Kirishima reached into his bedside drawer as Bakugou relieved himself of his pants and boxers. He paused momentarily, a shit- eating grin adorning his face as he watched Kirishima gawking at his physique. "See somethin' ya like?" he taunted, posing on all fours above a very lovestruck Kirishima. The redhead was flushed from his face down to his chest, and unsteady breathing betrayed just how affected he was. "You're beautiful," the redhead said on a shaky breath, lovingly stroking Bakugou's sides. Slowly, he made his way to the blonde's entrance, carefully watching his face for any sign of regret. "I'll go slow; If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Bakugou nodded, and leaned down to catch his lips fervently. "Go ahead baby." 

Bakugou continued to lick and kiss at Kirishima's mouth as he felt the first cold digit slide in. He hissed at the pressure, taking a minute to adjust and a breath to relax before pushing back into the finger, showing Kirishima he was okay. He moaned into the redhead's mouth as he pumped the finger in and out, gently stretching him open. Bakugou wove his tongue further into Kirishima's mouth as his lover added a second, then a third finger. He pushed back on the alternating digits in earnest and growled, "C'mon baby, don't toy with me anymore- I'm ready." 

Kirishima nodded and slowly removed his fingers. Bakugou whined at the loss of pressure and quickly lined himself up with his lover's cock. He looked up to Kirishima to be sure he was still on board, and receiving an encouraging smile, he lowered, fully seating himself on the redhead's length. Bakugou threw his head back as they both moaned in pleasure. 

"Ah, Bakugou, you f-feel incredible," Kirishima gasped, wiggling his hips a bit to adjust. Bakugou leaned down, his face inches from Kirishima's, and spoke softly, eyes blown out in lust, "Please call me Katsuki, darling." Kirishima's eyes widen, and he audibly gulped down a moan as Bakugou seductively licked his lips and continued, "My name is yours to scream." He winked before sitting back up and gave an experimental bounce. The resounding howl from his lover egging him on, Bakugou continued his rhythm. The blonde ran a hand through his spiky locks and ran the other seductively down his chiseled abs; Kirishima ogled him, completely mesmerized, as though watching a sunrise crest over a mountain top; Bakugou keened under his gaze, a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Take a picture, it'll last longer, Ei-ji-rou," he taunted, dragging out his mate's name with each slam of his hips. His taunts were cut short as the redhead bucked his hips up into him enthusiastically. Bakugou cursed, seeing stars with the intense thrust. "Fuck, you getting more into me, Red?" 

Kirishima sat back up, pulling Bakugou into his chest as he continued to fuck up into him. "I was always into you dear, now I'm just proving it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment~


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter~ Enjoy!

Ch. 8 

Bakugou screamed out, pleasure overflowing, as Kirishima hit that tight bundle of nerves. He clawed into his lover's back as he increased his pace, pounding the spot again and again. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he babbled and begged Kirishima for more, more, MORE! The redhead kept going, whispering sweet words of love into his partner's ear, gripping tightly to the blonde's slender waist. "So good baby, you're so good for me." 

"Oh Katsuki, you feel s-so amazing."

"You're doing great darling, so strong, so pretty -you're per-perfect." 

Bakugou keened at all the praise. "Please, he gasped, "Tell me more Eijirou; so close."

Kirishima sighed heavily, lovestruck eyes trained on the blonde's lips. "Anything for you, m-my love," Kirishima cooed, gently pumping Bakugou's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"You're incredible my dear, so perfect. Keep going Katsu, you make me feel like I'm on fire! Cum for me baby, I want to make you feel so good." 

"I-I'm gonna c-cum," Bakugou gasped with need, eyes locking with his partner. "Don't you d-dare pull out," he snarled. He leaned his forehead down to rest on Kirishima's. The redhead caught his lips sweetly. 

"Together?" he whispered softly to his mate. The blonde kissed him back roughly before his hips snapped forward, eyes rolling back and an eager moan on his lips as he chased his release. Ropes of sticky, white cum painting his lover's abdomen were ignored as Kirishima followed quickly after, Katsuki's name on his lips. The two collapsed on to the sheets together, panting and exhausted. Bakugou turned his head to see Kirishima smilingly lovingly at him. The blonde scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk and crawled into the redhead's waiting arms. 

"So," he started with a cocky tone, "was your experience with my services satisfactory, Mr. Kirishima?" 

Kirishima tilted his chin up so their eyes locked. "Being able to show you just what you mean to me? That was a wonderful experience. I'd willingly do it again, everyday, if you'd give me the chance, my darling Katsuki." 

Bakugou did his best to hide his blush behind his fist as he cleared his throat, meeting his lover's gaze determinedly. "Well, since I love you and all that now, I suppose I could let you do it again some time." His voice lilted in an excited laugh when he saw the joy fill the other man's eyes, like a puppy getting a treat. "There's one condition though," he teased. 

"And what is that, darling?" Kirishima asked, poorly disguising his nervous tone. 

Bakugou climbed on top of Kirishima's waist and leaned in, taking the redhead's chin in his hands. Bakugou titled his partner's chin up, making sure Kirishima could see his mocking gaze. "You have to cook for me everyday, Ei-ji-rou," Bakugou snickered, giving the end of Kirishima's nose a playful bite. 

Kirishima pulled him down for a final, passionate kiss. "Anything for you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnndddd that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked it- Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Call me crazy, but I personally think these two idiots are perfect in this scenario lol I'll upload the next chapter soon! Thanks!


End file.
